The Fun School Trip
by god-of-all-kicking-things
Summary: Hermione Ron and Harry are not friends anymore, Hermione gets a new friend, who happens to be Draco's cousin they go on a trip to Texas 4 the skool year
1. Default Chapter

Expect the unexpected, when you don't expect it, when you least expect it  
Ch. 1—Getting Ready  
Author--godessofallkickingthings  
"Draco, freakin loser, wake up sleepyhead," Eva Black, Draco's cousin  
smirked. 'Aw, wittle itty-bitty Draco doesn't wanna wake up? Well then,  
I'll wake him up... the hard way,' she thought. Eva ran into Draco's  
bathroom, got a bucket full of ice-cold water, and poured it all over him.  
A loud scream echoed in the Malfoy Manor.  
"Yeesh Eva!! Why do you insist on waking me up early every morning? Its  
only..." Draco looked at is alarm clock. "5 o'clock in the morning!!!!!!!!?"  
Draco looked into the icy silvery blue gray eyes that just stared back into  
his cold silver ones. Eva was the type of girl that was very pretty, yet  
she didn't show it. She had blue streaks in her beautiful silver blonde  
hair, and she wore baggy clothes. Basically, she was a punk. She laughed so  
hard, at how his wet blonde hair was all over the place.  
"Your gonna pay I swear," he grumbled playfully, "Oh by the way I have  
something in the bathroom for ya." He smirked. 'Perfect.' "Just wait here,  
and close your eyes." He had a big jar of honey in his sink cabinet that  
nobody knew about, and he planned to pour it all over her silver blonde  
hair.  
"Hmm." She scratched her head, and then she remembered. When she was  
exploring Draco's bathroom, she had found a jar of honey. Luckily, she had  
gotten rid of it.  
"Where is it?!" She could hear Draco yelling through the door. He came back  
out, "Nevermind, I lost it."  
"Aww, I was looking forward to it." She pouted. Draco saw the glint in her  
eye, then he knew.  
"It was you!!!" He yelled, and pointed a finger. She giggled.  
"Come on!!! We're gonna be late for Hogwarts!!! Oh my god, I can't believe  
this is my first year at Hogwarts... well technically my sixth like yours  
but... who cares!!!" Eva squealed. She ran out of Draco's room to get ready.  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of her alarm clock at 5:30 am.  
"Great, back to Hogwarts, oh joy," she muttered to herself. 'Now I have to  
see those stupid oafs again, I can't believe they were just using me for my  
smartness. How stupid could I be?' she thought. Ever since Hermione got  
'dumped' by Harry and Ron in the middle of 5th year, she went punk. She put  
on some baggy pants and a tight black tank top that said Fire in orange and  
red sparkly print. She put her bushy brown hair, now streaked with red, in  
a messy bun with a blue strand in her face. She went down stairs, into her  
kitchen and made herself some pancakes. "Hey mum."  
"Oh hey, cupcake. You ready for Hogwarts?" Her mum asked. Her mom had the  
most loving blue eyes, and a smile that could cheer anyone up.  
"Yup, all set." Hermione replied, she smiled.  
"Alright then, lets go."  
  
A/N: Srry its so short but this is my first fic r &r pleaz!!! 


	2. Train Ride and Pranks

Ch. 2--Train Ride and Pranks  
  
Author—god of all kicking things  
  
Hermione went through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and saw many familiar faces. Then she spotted the fiery red head and the unruly black hair, how she despised those too. She also saw Harry staring at some girl with silver blonde hair, he was practically drooling over her. She boarded the train and entered a compartment. She got her CD player and put in Good Charlotte one of her favorite punk rock bands. A few hours later, the girl with silvery blue eyes and silvery blonde hair came in. Hermione could tell that they were a lot alike. The girl was wearing black tank top with net sleeves and some black capris with knee high striped(hot pink and dark orange) socks and pink converse. She had pink and orange (she changed them that morning, they were blue in first chappie) streaks through her hair.  
  
"Hi!" the girl said cheerily.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said, at least now she had someone to talk to. "Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you before."  
  
"Yes I'm an exchange student, I'm in my sixth year right now, I'm Eva, Eva Black." She said.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. You don't happen to be related to Sirius Black, do you?"  
  
"Yeah, he was my uncle. He was kind of... cool." Eva looked sad. "He died about a year ago, he was murdered."  
  
"I know." Hermione felt sorry for her, she could tell that she liked Sirius a lot. Suddenly Draco Malfoy burst through the door.  
  
"Eva, I- Granger!!!!? Eva what are you doing hanging out with a mudblood?" Hermione expected her to sneer and just walk out but instead...  
  
"Oh my god Draco, again?!! The only reason you don't hang out with 'muggles' or 'mudbloods' is because you don't want to get beaten by Lucius," she instantly covered her mouth. He glared fiercely at her.  
  
"Its ok, I won't tell anyone," Hermione muttered.  
  
"Granger, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Eva." Malfoy said through gritted teeth, then he noticed something, "Where's Potty and the Weasel?"  
  
"You mean those idiots? They're probably in a secret compartment snogging," Draco snorted at this.  
  
"So you hate them now." He said.  
  
"Oh, I don't hate them, I despise them. I want to get revenge so badly." Both Eva and Draco raised an eyebrow, they looked like twins.  
  
"Do you know any dirt, about them?" Eva asked curiously.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was their 'friend' for 5 years." Hermione mumbled. "Lets see, Ron is afraid of spiders, and he has a huge crush on Pansy Parkinson..." Hermione started Eva and Draco let out snorts and coughs to hide their laughter. Hermione smirked. "Harry has a crush on Cho Chang, and Ginny, and he also, by the looks of it, has a crush on you, Eva."  
  
Eva groaned. "Everywhere I go, there's at least one boy that likes me!" She yelled furiously. "Oh by the way, you wanted to get revenge on them? Here's your chance." Eva smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You see, I'm a prankster, it's in my blood. With that dirt, you can make a prank out of it." Eva said proudly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Okay, listen. Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you still have that dose of the polyjuice potion?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"We're gonna need it." Eva smirked evilly, it was scarier than Malfoy's smirk. "First of all, who do you want to get revenge on the most?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Okay, then. You'll be Pansy. By the way, you don't mind snogging him, do you?"

..............................

"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied.  
  
"Where do you think Hermione is right now?" Harry's face turned from happy to grim.  
  
"I really don't care." Suddenly Pansy Parkinson came through the door.  
  
"Hey Ron," she said seductively. She sat on his lap, and gave him a fierce, mind-boggling kiss. Once she broke away, Ron stared. The girl(Eva) Harry had been staring at awhile ago came in.  
  
"Pansy, come on," she spotted Harry than 'blushed.' She whispered something to Pansy then Pansy giggled and mouthed "Go for it." Eva nodded. She came up to Harry and gave him a long kiss. She giggled then she and Pansy walked out of the compartment. Harry stayed there, love struck.  
  
Malfoy was waiting for Hermione and Eva to come back both of them came back in, giggling.  
  
"You should have seen the look on their faces!!" Eva yelled at Malfoy. She tried to hold back uncontrollable laughter. Malfoy smirked. Hermione planned to drink the polyjuice and change into Pansy (Malfoy had hair from Pansy all over his clothes) and kiss Ron, and Eva kiss Harry.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, do you have the antidote to this so it doesn't have to last an hour?" Hermione/Pansy asked. Malfoy nodded his head and handed her a blue bottle. "Thanks." She drank it and turned back to normal.  
  
Draco heard Hermione mutter, "Now, we're even."


	3. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ!

Ok hi people. Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. But I'm gonna start uploading again. So for all of you people who liked this story get ready cuz this is going to be my comeback. I'm going to try to make the chapters really long, since someone advised me to do that. and I'm going to try to update on Sunday since they're taking away my computer for a couple of days. OK thanx!


End file.
